IMS is the next generation communication network convergence scheme proposed by Lucent. As of 2003, international authoritative organizations generally regard IMS as the core standard for NGN network convergence and service and technology innovation. However, IMS-based communication systems directly establish communication connections when communicating without network access authentication and identity authentication on IMS, making the communication of the IMS systems less secure.